The present invention relates to industrial fasteners and more particularly to fasteners which removably join two panels at the edges of the panels.
There are many types of fasteners which are commercially available and are used to join two panels. For example, a hole may be placed within the two panels, the holes aligned, and a bolt passed through the holes and secured to a nut on the other side of the panels. There are also various types of clip members which are used to clip on the edges of panels to retain them in place. Nevertheless, there is a need for a fastener which may be hinged relative to the panels, which may be retained on one of the panels, and which may be slid on a panel and locked in position.
The industrial fastener of the present invention provides particular utility in connection with a tubular conduit which is used to protect cables. The conduit is a relatively stiff plastic which may be opened for the insertion of the cable. The conduit is formed with two outwardly extending flange portions, those flange portions being considered "panels" in this patent. The conduit is placed over the cable by separating the two flange (panel) members and then the flanges are joined and locked together. The fastener is required to be readily removed so that the cables may be serviced.